In the prior art various devices have been used wherein the alignment of the pipe flange sections and the flange spreading thereof have been separately treated, so that more than one device would be required. Alternately a flange spreader of complex structure with or without the alignment feature was used which required a clamping feature to enable the device to be connected to the pipe sections.